Qu'en est-il de l'avenir ?
by Mira Vincent
Summary: Bien après les événements de Fortuna, Dante se retrouve perturbé par l'apparition d'une jeune femme d'apparence banal. Rien de bien particulier à tout cela si ce n'est cette odeur de déjà-vue, puis une autre encore qui étrangement lui rappel ... Vergil ? Qui est-elle exactement ?


Qu'importe qui nous sommes. On ne comprend pas toujours les choses, même si en théorie elles semblent impossible, certaines sont bel et bien en train de se réaliser devant nous.

Les événements prennent place après Devil May Cry 4. Tous les personnages, sauf ceux issue de mon imagination personnel, ne m'appartiennent pas et je vous demanderai de bien m'excuser sur les possible ooc.

* * *

**L**'histoire débuta par un après midi ensoleillé, notre cher Dante, en rentrant de son bar restaurant préféré, avait décidé de couper à travers le parc pour rentrer jusqu'à son agence. Il marchait tranquillement les mains dans les poches en observant de-ci de-là les enfants s'amuser sur les aires de jeux. Les parents étaient bien sûr non loin pour les surveiller et prendre soin d'eux lorsqu'ils jugeaient temps pour leur petits de s'hydrater un peu. L'homme laissa donc glisser son regard sur ces gestes de la vie pas spécialement passionnant dans un sourire légèrement amusé.

**S**ans trop savoir pourquoi, une fois arrivé au centre du parc, il décida de s'assoir au bord de la grande fontaine pour se poser un instant. Cette dernière représentait d'ailleurs trois enfants figés dans leur mouvement de jeu avec la cascade d'eau, bien réelle pour sa part.

**R**ien n'attendait l'homme à l'agence, aucune mission et pas même les filles qui étaient partie de leur côté. Chacune dans une autre ville se chargeaient de dénicher un petit démon de rang inférieur pour ensuite mettre fin à son plaisir personnel de terroriser la population. De ce fait cela ne valait vraiment pas le coup de se presser.

**I**l continua alors pendant un moment à observer ces humains mener une vie ordinairement monotone et sans soucis, si on la comparait à la sienne de chasseur bien évidemment. Des jeunes qui jouaient au ballon, d'une bande de filles qui s'exclamaient, à quelques adultes qui discutaient, son regard passait sur tout ces groupes les uns après les autres tout en lui décrochant un bâillement à la fois d'ennui et de fatigue.

**C**ependant il vint à s'attarder sur une jeune femme en train de rendre un jouet tombé par terre à son petit propriétaire. Elle était plutôt jolie, de bonnes formes sans excès, des cheveux noirs mi-long et une peau claire dans les ton pâle. Elle était vêtue d'une paire de bottes noires arrivant à mi-mollet, d'un jeans taille basse bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt et d'un gilet sans manche noir à trois pans lui tombant en bas des fesses.

**D**e là où il était, Dante percevait cette personne comme quelqu'un de doux et agréable étant donné le charmant sourire réconfortant qu'elle offrait au petit garçons. Riens de bien étrange en fin de compte. Et pourtant, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi, quelque chose dérangeait notre chasseur chez elle. Il se redressa alors en avant en posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et se mit à plisser les yeux sur elle en cherchant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

**B**ien sûr, la voyant s'en allait, il entreprit de la suivre lorsque celle-ci sortie du parc. Elle marchait tranquillement en tournant à plusieurs reprises dans des ruelles plus ou moins étroites, et elle ne semblait pas se doutait un instant être suivit, à moins qu'elle ne savait parfaitement le cacher.

**A**u bout d'un moment l'homme pressa le pas en se disant qu'il allait l'aborder dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus mais en passant l'angle de la rue, alors qu'il tendit la main pour la retenir par l'épaule, la fille avait disparut. Chose étonnement impossible puisque qu'il se trouvait juste devant une impasse produite par le mur d'un parking privé.

**E**t pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui retenait le plus l'attention de notre homme. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant, mais dans son souvenir elle lui arrivait nauséabonde, alors qu'elle était ici plus délicate et légère, et aussi plus agréable.

**S**e plongeant dans une réflexion intérieur, Dante se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'une main tout en posant l'autre sur sa hanche. Il avait beau chercher, l'événement en rapport avec cette odeur ne lui revenait pas à l'esprit.

**I**l se convainquit assez vite par son manque de résultat que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance en soi et, tout en soupirant exaspéré, revint sur ses pas pour prendre le chemin de son agence.

**S**ans grande surprise, une fois rentré, l'homme s'installa nonchalamment sur son siège de bureau et se plongea dans l'un de ses nombreux magazines. Il semblait avoir oublié sa découverte qui après réflexion ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'y attarde. Une simple odeur ne justifiait rien. Et il faillait dire aussi que sa crampe à l'estomac ne l'aidait pas dans ses recherches, la prochaine fois il calmerait un peu son jeu sur les sundae en promotion. C'était à peine si il n'avait pas envie de foncer aux toilettes pour soulager le poids de son organe endolori.

xxxx

**Q**uelque part dans une ville inconnue, se trouvait une maison aux fenêtres condamné pour l'obscurité la plus total. Deux personnes se détachait des ténèbres à travers leur voix, et la première à se manifester fut celle d'une femme sur un ton calme et posé qui fut ensuite suivit par celle d'un homme froid et grave.

"- Son agence est toujours en activité, mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

- Il n'a toujours pas lâché l'affaire à ce que je constate. Et l'épée ?

- Rien n'indique sa présence, que ce soit dans l'agence ou dans la ville.

- Impossible. Elle y est forcément, retourne vérifier."

**U**n bruit sourd de corps tombant par terre coupa la conversation où elle en était le temps que l'une des deux personnes relevait l'autre.

"- Cela attendra plus tard. Tu as encore besoin de moi pour l'instant, ton état n'est pas encore remis complétement."

**U**n silence de mort s'ensuivit sans que l'on ne sache ce qu'il pouvait se passer par la suite dans la maison.

* * *

La suite sera publiée si vous la demandez.


End file.
